


Von der Kunst, Literatur zu studieren

by MissesMarvellous



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alkohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drogen, Goethe ist Dozent, M/M, Schiller ist Student, Sexuelle Spannung, TW tags:, andere tags:, anxiety (mild), dora auch, erste schoethe ff und i want all the feels, es ist kompliziert, explizite sprache, ich bin ein sucker für uni aus, ich bin fies, körner und minna sind ein paar und sie sind goals, lotte is a good bro, millenial-humor (tod-witze), schoethe - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissesMarvellous/pseuds/MissesMarvellous
Summary: Friedrich studiert eigentlich Geschichte und Politikwissenschaft im vorletzten Mastersemester, bis er feststellt, dass ihm zum Abschluss noch 10 ECTS-Punkte in einem fachübergreifenden Bereich fehlen. Sein Plan diese Punkte leicht verdient in einem Seminar, in dem auch seine beste Freundin Lotte sitzt, zu holen, scheitert, als sich herausstellt, dass der Dozent ein echt arrogantes Arschloch sein kann.Für CWs siehe Tags!
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	Von der Kunst, Literatur zu studieren

„Scheiße!“ Er befand sich auf halbem Weg durch den Vorraum des Kollegiengebäudes; sein Schuh war offen, sein eh schon loser Zopf hatte sich jetzt vollends aufgelöst und der Kaffee, den er sich vorhin erst geholt hatte, zierte nun sein Jackett. Er war ein _mess_.

Friedrich konnte sich ehrlich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal vor 12 an der Uni gewesen war. Nach den ersten drei Bachelorsemestern, deren 8:30 Uhr Seminare er zähneknirschend hinter sich gebracht hatte, hatte er sehr viel Arbeit darin gesteckt, nicht _eine_ Veranstaltung zu belegen, die am Vormittag begann. Bis jetzt jedenfalls.

Die Überblicksvorlesung für deutsche Literatur war die einzige Vorlesung, für die er sich im Bereich Literatur qualifiziert genug hielt – sie war für absolute Anfänger*innen gedacht – und das Seminar am Freitagmorgen war das letzte, in dem es noch freie Plätze gab. Er hätte sich zumindest die Freitagsfolter sparen können, wenn er nicht so ein unglaublicher Vollidiot wäre. Ein Vollidiot, der bis zum vorletzten Mastersemester damit gewartet hatte nachzusehen, was ihm im Ergänzungsbereich eigentlich noch alles an Punkten fehlte. 10 Stück. Was hatte er geflucht. Und nächstes Semester würde die Masterarbeit auf ihn zukommen, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die Zähne zusammenzubeißen und das Ganze nun durchzuziehen.

Immerhin hatte er Lotte, dachte Friedrich, als er vor der schweren Holztür stand, hinter der die Vorlesung augenscheinlich bereits begonnen hatte.

„Scheiße“, murmelte er erneut, diesmal um einiges leiser, und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Der Saal war recht gut gefüllt, normal für eine Einführungsvorlesung. Die meisten Zuhörenden waren wenige Jahre jünger als er; Bachelorstudis eben. Mitten in seiner Musterung des Raumes fiel ihm plötzlich die Stille auf. Der Dozent, ein junger Mann in einem etwas _zu_ schicken Anzug – selbst für die Uni – stand vorne am Pult und schaute missbilligend in Friedrichs Richtung.

_Fucking hell._

„Entweder Sie setzten sich jetzt hin oder sie gehen wieder, ich würde gerne weitermachen.“ Seine Stimme drang, verstärkt durch ein Mikrofon, durch den ganzen Raum und Friedrich spürte das Blut in sein Gesicht schießen. Der abschätzige Ton in der Stimme des Vortragenden führte ihn dazu, eine sarkastische Antwort auszuformulieren, die er jedoch hinunterschluckte. Nicht, dass er noch rausgeworfen wurde.

So schnell wie möglich lief er zu der hintersten Reihe, wo ihm zwei junge Menschen mitfühlende Blicke zuwarfen und den äußersten Platz für ihn freimachten.

Der Mann am Pult räusperte sich und fuhr dann mit etwas fort, was sich anhörte wie eine Lästerrunde über die romantische Literaturepoche.

Oh wie Friedrich Dozierende hasste, die alles stehen und liegen ließen, um Zuspätkommende möglichst harsch und peinlich zu bestrafen. Sein direkter Nebensitzer grinste ihn an und lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne.

„Keine Sorge, es gibt jede Woche jemanden, der zu spät kommt und in dieser Form begrüßt wird – du bist nicht alleine.“ Friedrich blickte neben sich und musterte den jungen Mann misstrauisch. Dieser bemerkte den Blick und bedachte ihn mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Christian Körner, aber alle nennen mich Körner“, er streckte eine Hand aus und fuhr fort, leise genug, um die Vorlesung nicht zu stören, aber laut genug um das Interesse der jungen Frau neben ihm zu wecken, „das da“, er nickte zu seiner Linken, „ist meine Freundin Wilhelmina. Wir sind beide drittes Semester Lehramt – und du?“

„Minna!“, zischte die junge Frau in Körners Richtung und lächelte Friedrich an. Dieser drehte sich und betrachtete das Paar. Wilhelmina – Minna – war kurvig, mit reichen, hellen Locken und einem Lidstrich mit dem man jemanden hätte erstechen könnte. Ihr Freund hatte ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und kurze, wellige Haare, die ihm in Form eines Seitenponys fransig in die Stirn hingen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, _why not?_

„Schiller, Friedrich“, stellte er sich vor, „ich mache meinen Master in Geschichte und sitze eigentlich nur hier, weil ich die Punkte brauche.“ Er war über seine eigene Ehrlichkeit verwundert, grinste jedoch selbstsicher und hoffte, dass seine beiden Sitznachbar*innen ihn nicht direkt durchschauen würden.

Körner pfiff leise und anerkennend, es drehten sich einige Köpfe zu ihnen um, doch der Dozent schien sie zum Glück nicht gehört zu haben, „ein Masterstudent na sieh mal einer an!“ Er kicherte und wurde von Minnas Eisblick getroffen.

„ _Junge_ , kannst du vielleicht noch _fucking_ lauter sein? Goethe hat ihn noch nicht genug auf dem Kicker, oder wie?“ Sie wisperte mit einer Intensität, die das selbstzufriedene Lachen direkt von Körners Gesicht wischte. Friedrich mochte sie.

Den Rest der Vorlesung versuchte er tatsächlich zuzuhören, doch seine Gedanken wichen immer wieder ab. Der Mann am Pult vorne hatte die seltene Fähigkeit mit seinen Worten eine unausgesprochene Autorität im Raum zu verteilen. Man musste ihm nicht mal zuhören. Der Ton allein reichte. Friedrich verwünschte die Tatsache, dass sein erster Eindruck bei ihm so negativ war.

Goethe hieß er also. Friedrich kniff die Augen zusammen und spähte hinunter ans Pult. Der Mann schien tatsächlich noch immer über die Romantik zu lästerte. Friedrich erinnerte sich vage daran, den Namen bereits einmal gehört zu haben. Er machte sich eine innere Notiz, Lotte nach ihm zu fragen.

Lotte! Fast hätte er aufgelacht. Sie fand die ganze Geschichte über Friedrichs Unfähigkeit seine Studienordnung zu lesen unfassbar witzig. Gott sei Dank saß sie in dem Freitagsseminar. Eine Mitleidende, sozusagen.

„Um es mit anderen Worten zu sagen“, der Dozent nahm einen Schluck Wasser und zog die Aufmerksamkeit von Friedrich auf sich, der schon wieder in Gedanken versunken war, „kann man wohl davon ausgehen, dass die _Querelle des anciens et des modernes_ eine wichtige Diskussion der Zeit war, die knappe 100 Jahre lang die Literatur in Europa beeinflusste. Ob im positiven oder negativen Sinne will ich mir nun nicht anmaßen zu sagen, auch wenn ich persönlich schon immer einen Faible für das Antike und Natürliche hatte. Etwas das“, er verzog das Gesicht, „die Schriftsteller*innen der Romantik erfolglos versuchten mit einer semiguten Mittelalterbegeisterung nachzuahmen.“

Was ein Arschloch, dachte Friedrich. Er will es sich nicht ‚anmaßen‘ zu werten? Was bitte sonst war diese ellenlange Spottrede auf die Romantik denn? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Unfassbar dieser Typ.

*

Am Ende der Vorlesung hatte er noch immer keine Ahnung von Literatur, dafür jedoch einen neugefundenen Hass auf den Dozenten und die Handynummern von Minna und Körner, die ihn direkt dazu genötigt hatten, am Wochenende bei ihnen vorbei zu kommen.

Er lächelte, als er auf sein Handy blickte. Lotte hatte ihm geschrieben. Seine beste Freundin würde gleich da sein. Sie hatte ihm versprochen nach seiner ersten Literaturvorlesung mit ihm Mittag zu essen. Die Masse an Studierenden, die aus dem Hörsaal hinter ihm strömten, verteilten sich lachen und schwatzend auf die Hallen und Ausgänge. Auch Körner und Minna hatten sich bereits verabschiedet und so stand Friedrich bald alleine da, von vereinzelten Menschen, die bereits auf die nächste Vorlesung warteten, einmal abgesehen. Er drehte sich zur Seite, im Begriff Lotte entgegenzuschlendern, als er um ein Haar mit jemandem zusammenprallte.

Heute war echt nicht sein Tag, dachte Schiller, als er den jemand erkannte.

Goethe war jünger als erwartet. Der große, elegant gekleidete Mann war vielleicht 5-6 Jahre älter als er. Wie zur Hölle er es geschafft hatte so jung eine so hohe Position an der Uni zu erlangen war Friedrich ein Rätsel. Gut, arrogant und intelligent schloss sich nicht aus. Ebenso wenig wie attraktiv. Und das war er, sehr zum Missfallen von Friedrich. Dunkle Haare, nach hinten gebunden, ebenso dunkle Augen mit Wimpern so lang, Friedrich konnte sie von seinem Standpunkt aus sehen. Er war ein wenig größer als Goethe, doch dafür hatte er breitere Schultern – er wirkte gut durchtrainiert. Besser, als Friedrich es von Dozierenden gewöhnt war. Mit großen Augen blickte er den anderen Mann an, der genervt mit seiner Ledertasche im Arm um den Masterstudenten herumlief und ohne etwas zu sagen quasi an ihm vorbeirannte.

Friedrich fragte sich, warum er es so eilig hatte und sich nicht einmal dafür entschuldigen konnte, jemanden fast umzurennen. Doch dann sah er Lotte in der Ferne auf ihn zukommen und beschloss, alle Gedanken an seinen neuen Literaturdozenten fürs erste aus seinem Gehirn zu verbannen.

*

Lotte war ein Engel in menschlicher Form und Friedrich fragte sich jeden Tag, was er getan hatte, um seine beste Freundin zu verdienen. In dieser Sekunde versuchte er krampfhaft in Erinnerung zu behalten, dass er sie liebte. Denn jetzt gerade war Lotte eine fiese Person, die es doch tatsächlich wagte, sich über Friedrichs dramatischen Vormittag zu amüsieren.

„Du bist so _scheiße_ manchmal“, er versuchte nicht zu lachen, um den strengen Blick beizubehalten. Es klappte nicht.

„Ich komme einfach nicht drauf klar, dass du es wirklich schaffst an dem ersten Tag, seit was – 4 Jahren?“ Friedrich nickte genervt. „An dem ersten Tag seit 4 Jahren, den du früh aufstehen musst, zu verschlafen, Kaffee über dich zu kippen und von allen Menschen – allen Dozenten, die an dieser Uni sind – ausgerechnet Goethe anzupissen!“ Sie kicherte und Friedrich wollte etwas nach ihr werfen.

„Was ein Arschloch das aber auch ist!“ Er starrte missmutig auf die Pommes vor ihm und schob eine davon mit seiner Gabel von einer Seite des Tellers zur anderen. Eine Frau die am Tisch neben ihnen saß, warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu. Friedrich seufzte.

„Ich meine“, er sah auf zu Lotte, die hinterlistig grinste, „was?“

„Ach nichts“, sie grinste noch immer. Friedrich kannte sie zu lange um zu wissen, dass dies nicht gut für ihn war. „Ich finde es nur witzig wie du ihn trotz deines – natürlich sehr starken – Hasses, quasi als griechischen Gott beschreibst.“ Ihr grinsen wurde breiter.

„Was kann ich dafür, dass der gut aussieht?“ Er nuschelte in seine Pommes hinein und versuchte mit aller Kraft nicht rot zu werden. „Ich bin nur froh, dass die Vorlesung nicht dreimal die Woche ist.“

„Damit ihm nicht auffällt, wie du ihn aus der Ferne anhimmelst?“

Friedrich beschloss, Lotte einfach nichts mehr über sein Leben zu erzählen. Er seufzte, „nein im Ernst, wenn ich es vermeiden kann, dem mehrfach über den Weg zu laufen, bin ich ein glücklicher Mensch.“

Lotte kicherte ein bisschen zu intensiv. Dachte sie er hätte – was, einen Crush auf den Typen? Friedrich hob seine Augenbrauen. Das war nun wirklich nicht der Fall. Heiß und Anziehend waren zwei unterschiedliche Dinge und Goethe machte ihm, wenn überhaupt, dann eher ein bisschen Angst. So ein junger, aggressiver Mann. Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf und Lotte kicherte weiter.

„Aha“, er hob seine Augenbrauen und pickte weiter lustlos in den Pommes herum. Sollte sie doch denken, was sie will.

„Hast du heute noch was?“ Lotte klang noch immer schadenfroh; immerhin war das fiese Grinsen endlich verschwunden.

„Ne, wieso?“ Er stopfte sich eine Gabel voller Pommes in den Mund und kaute bedächtig auf ihnen herum. Seine Haare hingen ihm schon wieder in Strähnen vor den Augen und er schwor sich innerlich, sie demnächst endlich abzuschneiden.

Lotte hatte ihr Handy in der Hand und tippte darauf herum, „Dora und Ludwig haben grad gefragt, ob wir vorbeikommen wollen.“ Sie machte eine seltsame Pause, „Dora will, dass du jemanden kennenlernst.“ Ihre Augenbrauen wackelten und Friedrich seufzte erneut, diesmal lauter und theatralischer.

„Darf ich eine Ausrede finden oder muss ich mit?“

Seine beste Freundin zog ihre Unterlippe vor und sah ihn gespielt traurig an, Friedrich fragte sich, wieso seine Freund*innen restlos ehemalige Theater-Emos waren, die allesamt ein Faible fürs Überdramatische hatten. „Wieso willst du denn nicht mit?“ Sie blinzelte ihn aus großen Augen an und Friedrich hasste alles.

„Sie will, dass ich jemanden kennenlerne? Klingt nach Setup. _No thank you_.“

Er starrte auf den Tisch und versuchte krampfhaft nicht über seine letzten Versuche eine Beziehung zu führen nachzudenken. Es war nicht gut ausgegangen. Lotte schien sich zu erinnern, sie streckte ihren Arm aus und strich ihm über den Unterarm.

„Friedrich, ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht so gemeint war und selbst wenn“, sie zögerte, „weißt du, es ist jetzt über ein Jahr her, seit das mit dir und“, Friedrich warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, „seit du weißt schon was passiert ist.“ Lotte lächelte vorsichtig, „es ist okay nach vorne zu schauen.“

„Wieso einigen wir uns nicht einfach darauf, mein Liebesleben nicht zu diskutieren, mich nicht zu verkuppeln und vor allem nicht weiter über die Vergangenheit zu reden. Dann komme ich mit.“ Er schnaubte und sah Lotte herausfordernd an. Diese nickte zu seiner Überraschung.

„Okay, ich warne Dora lieber mal vor. Nicht, dass sie schon das romantische Vollprogramm ausgepackt hat.“

Ihr Lachen stecke Friedrich gegen seinen Willen an. Er winkte in Richtung eines Kellners und kramte seinen Geldbeutel heraus.

„Lass stecken“, sagte Lotte entschieden, „ich zahle. Das hast du dir nach dem Tag heute verdient!“

*

Dora hieß eigentlich Dorothea Stock und war eine Naturgewalt. Sie war keine 1.60m groß und überragte doch irgendwie immer alle um sich herum. Ihr kurzer Lockenkopf war aktuell mitternachtsblau gefärbt, dazu passend wählte sie ihren Lidschatten und Lippenstift aus. Sie wohnte in einer hellen Altbauwohnung direkt außerhalb der Innenstadt, die sie sich nur leisten konnte, weil sie sich die Miete mit Ludwig Huber, einem chronisch bekifften Journalismusstudenten mit Fokus auf französische Politik, und seinem Freund Johann Herder teilte. Was genau Herder machte, wusste Friedrich nicht. Irgendwas mit Religion und Übersetzungsarbeiten, wenn man den Papierstapeln, die sich oft in der WG-Küche häuften, Glauben schenken mochte.

Friedrich lächelte Dora an, als diese ihm und Lotte die Tür öffnete. Er konnte hinter ihr Ludwig erspähen, der wie immer sehr entspannt aussah. Er winkte vage Richtung Wohnzimmer und zog sich die Schuhe aus, eher er direkt ins Badezimmer verschwand. Eigentlich musste er schon seit der Vorlesung pinkeln, aber irgendwie hatte er es nicht übers Herz gebracht, in der dreckigen Burgerbude, in der sie zu Mittag gegessen hatten, nach dem Klo zu fragen.

Als er zu den anderen stieß fiel sein Blick direkt auf das neue Gesicht in der Runde. Innerlich leise aufschreiend, packte er ein gezwungenes Lächeln aus und warf Lotte einen Blick zu der ‚ _Lotte what the fuck??‘_ aussagen sollte. Sie lächelte nervös, ebenfalls sichtlich unsicher über die Gesamtsituation.

Auf dem Sofa, eingeklemmt zwischen einer plappernden Dora und Ludwig, der bereits die Bauschale ausgepackt hatte und den ersten Joint des Nachmittags drehte, saß eine junge Frau. Durchaus hübsch, das konnte Friedrich beurteilen. Aber – nunja – weiblich halt.

„Dora?“ Er unterbrach seine Freundin nur ungern, hatte jedoch ein brennendes Gefühl in der Magengrube. „Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?“

Die Literaturstudentin sah zu ihm auf und warf dann einen entschuldigenden Blick in die Runde. Die junge Frau neben ihr wurde glücklicherweise direkt von Lotte abgelenkt. Friedrich war sich unsicher, ob sie ihn überhaupt bereits bemerkt hatte.

„Was gibt’s?“ Dora folgte ihm in die Küche und schüttete einen Teerest in die Spüle. Sie schaute zu ihm hoch, absolute Unschuld hinter ihren Augen.

„Wer ist das?“ Friedrichs Stimme klang belegt.

„Charlotte!“ Seine Freundin grinste, „noch eine Charlotte in der Gruppe. Kannst du dir vorstellen wie großartig das wird, wenn mein Plan aufgeht?“ Sie wandte ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Teetasse zu, die sie nun unnötig aggressiv abzuspülen begann.

Friedrich räusperte sich, „Dora, ich bin _schwul_.“

Sie blickte auf, sah ihn an, sah die Tasse an, sah ihn wieder an – und begann zu lachen. „ _Jesus H. Christ_ , Friedrich ich _weiß_!“ Sie stellte die Tasse ab und stemmte die Hände in ihre Seite, „hast du gedacht ich will dich verkuppeln? Herrjeh, Fritz, wir kennen uns seit 9 Jahren, ich weiß mittlerweile nur zu gut, dass du unnötig düstere Menschen mit latentem Bartwuchs und Penis bevorzugst.“

Friedrich wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Also starrte er Dora für einige Sekunden mit offenem Mund an. Als er sich wieder fing, warf er einen sehr bösen Blick in die Richtung, aus der Lottes Stimme zu ihnen herüber tönte.

„Lotte“, murmelte er und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Dora hatte mittlerweile 1 und 1 zusammengezählt und lachte gemeinerweise sehr hart. „Mein Plan“, sie schnappte nach Luft, „ist eigentlich Lotte und Charlotte miteinander zu verkuppeln.“ Sie atmete einige Male tief durch und lehnte sich dann mit einem verschwörerischen Gesichtsausdruck in Friedrichs Richtung.

„Dann hätten wir ein“, sie grinste wieder, „doppeltes Lottchen!“ Sie lachte laut auf und Friedrich beschloss sie für diesen grausamen Witz alleine in der Küche stehen zu lassen.

„Hey wo willst du hin?“ Er konnte das Grinsen in ihrer Stimme hören. „Friedrich!!“

Zurück im Wohnzimmer gab er Lotte einen nicht sehr harten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und lächelte Charlotte an, „hi, ich bin Friedrich. Sorry, dass ich mich vorhin nicht vorgestellt habe.“

Die junge Frau starrte ihn für einige Sekunden an und hielt ihm dann zögerlich die Hand hin, „hi. Ich bin Charlotte.“ Sie warf einen fragenden Blick zu Ludwig und dann zur Küchentür, „ich weiß nicht, was Dora dir erzählt hat aber ich bin sehr, sehr gay.“

Friedrich schnalzte mit der Zunge und Lotte neben ihm begann lauthals zu lachen.

„Ich auch“, sagte er und warf Lotte einen mörderischen Blick zu, „ich schätze Lotte hier hat sich einen Spaß mit uns beiden erlaubt.“

Charlotte zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen hoch.

Lotte nickte, noch immer lachend, „sorry Charlotte, du scheinst echt nett zu sein, aber Dora hatte den Plan uns miteinander zu verkuppeln nur weil wir beide Charlotte heißen und ich dachte ich räche mich.“ Sie grinste entschuldigend. Charlottes Blick wanderte zwischen ihr und Ludwig, dem das Ganze wirklich sehr unangenehm war, hin und her. Dann schnappte sie sich den Joint, den Ludwig gerade angezündet hatte, und nahm einen tiefen Zug.

*

Der Freitag kam schneller, als es Friedrich lieb war. Er hatte neben der Vorlesung und dem Seminar nur eine weitere Veranstaltung und schaffte es trotzdem sich permanent bei seinen Freund*innen über seine Lage zu beschweren.

Dora hatte nach 20 Nachrichten aufgehört zu antworten und Ludwig hatte ihm einfach seinen eigenen Stundenplan gezeigt, woraufhin Friedrich sich nicht mehr traute zu meckern. Nur Lotte war noch da, um sich seine ungerechtfertigtes Geheule anzuhören und Lotte war eine Meisterin darin so zu tun, als wäre Friedrich _eine_ un _reasonable_ _Person_ , wenn er praktisch starb, weil er zweimal die Woche um 8 Uhr aufstehen musste.

Er saß nun also, Kaffee vor sich, einen passend grummeligen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, in dem kleinen, hässlichen Raum, in dem das Seminar stattfinden würde. Lotte saß neben ihm und scrollte durch ein geöffnetes Dokument vor sich. Friedrich hatte den Text, den sie heute lesen würden, als Reclamausgabe auf dem Tisch liegen. Er hatte es sogar gelesen. Also fast. Er hatte versucht es zu lesen. Es war nicht seine Art von Literatur, um es milde auszudrücken.

„Guten Morgen!“ Eine harte, tiefe Stimme wickelte sich wie Samt um Friedrichs Gehirn und er wollte Lotte augenblicklich aus dem nächsten Fenster schmeißen.

_Gottverdammte Scheiße._

Goethe, natürlich war es _fucking_ Goethe. Heute in einen dunkelblauen Dreiteiler gekleidet, rauschte der Dozent in den Raum. Die dunklen Haare nach hinten gekämmt

Friedrich höre Lotte leise kichern. Das war also der Grund, warum sie am Montag so fröhlich gewesen war. _Verräterin_!

Er schluckte einmal, zweimal, dann betete er zu allen Göttern der Welt, dass Goethe sich nicht an ihn erinnerte.

„Lasst uns Anfangen!“ Der Dozent blickte einmal streng durch den Raum. Seine Augen blieben an Friedrich hängen, „ah“, er hob eine Augenbraue und Friedrich wollte sterben, „ich sehe Sie sind diesmal pünktlich, Herr?“

War es zu spät einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen? Friedrich schluckte, „Schiller.“ _Gott._ _Verdammte. Scheiße._

„Schiller“, Goethe wiederholte den Namen ohne großes Interesse in der Stimme. Sein Blick wanderte zu Lotte und Friedrich atmete aus. _Good job, Friedrich. Way to go!_

„Frau Lengefeld, wie immer schön Sie zu sehen und“, Goethe drehte sich zur anderen Seite des Raumes und schaute einen jungen Mann an, der dort saß, „Herr Hardenberg, Sie kenne ich auch noch. Lange her. Schön, dass sie hier sind!“

Friedrich spannte seinen Kiefer an und sah Lotte nicht an. Sie kicherte nicht mehr, aber er wusste ganz genau, dass sie ihn mit Absicht nicht gewarnt hatte und das gerade sehr witzig fand und wenn er jetzt zu ihr sah würde er lachen müssen und dann würde sie sich bestätigt fühlen und das konnte nicht passieren.

Goethe stellte sich kurz als Dozent vor und begann dann das Programm zu erläutern. Es ging um politische Literatur. Politik. Friedrich atmete durch. Das konnte er. 7 Semester Politikwissenschaften im Bachelor und rund 20 ECTS-Punkte PoWi im Master. Ja. Doch. Das war machbar.

„Ich habe Ihnen einen Text geschickt, den haben Sie entweder gelesen oder nicht, ist mir um ehrlich zu sein egal.“ Der Kurs lachte und Friedrich schluckte. „Wir werden heute die Grundlagen klären“, fuhr Goethe fort. „Also machen Sie nun bitte alle ihre Notebooks zu, packen die Bücher in ihre Tasche und legen die Handys weg. Ich möchte, dass jede*r von Ihnen mir jetzt die Frage beantwortet, was Sie denken, dass politische Kunst ausmacht und was die Ziele von politischen Künstler*innen sind oder sein sollten.“

 _Shit_.

Normalerweise war Friedrich jemand, der solche Seminare liebte. Text nicht gelesen? Unvorbereitet? Sag einfach was du denkst, sei selbstbewusst dabei und dann wird alles gut. Aber hier? Als einziger im Raum, der keine Ahnung von Literatur hatte?

Der junge Mann, den Goethe vorhin als Herrn Hardenberg identifiziert hatte, hob seine Hand und begann ein ausformuliertes, mündliches Essay über politische Aussagen in der Kunst abzuliefern. Friedrich vergaß komplett, dass er wütend auf Lotte war, und wand sich ihr zu, um tonlos _„what. the. fuck.“_ zu flüstern. Sie zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Anscheinend war das normal hier. Okay cool. Absolut fantastisch. _No pressure._

Friedrich bemerkte, wie der Sprecher immer wieder zu Goethe aufsah, die Wangen leicht gerötet. Der Dozent hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Entweder bemerkte er nicht, dass sein Student einen Crush auf ihn hatte, es war ihm egal, oder-

Als Hardenberg endlich geendet hatte, fuhr die Frau neben ihm nahtlos fort und so arbeitete sich die Reihe langsam zu Friedrich vor, bis Lotte dran war und – natürlich, es war immerhin Lotte – die weibliche Perspektive in männlich dominierten Kunstwerken hinterfragte.

Und dann war Friedrich dran.

Er schaute durch den Raum und spürte die Blicke auf seiner Haut, wie sie kribbelten und juckten. Er widerstand dem Drang, sich an der Wange zu kratzen und räusperte sich.

„Ich bin kein LitWiss-Student, also kann sein, dass ich jetzt absoluten Unsinn rede, aber ich finde den Ansatz, dass politische Kunst etwas anderes als politisch sein kann, inhärent widersprüchlich. Versteht mich nicht falsch“, er versuchte nicht zu stottern, als er sah, wie sich eine Augenbraue Goethes langsam nach oben zu bewegen begann, „Kunst ist etwas, was man theoretisch außerhalb des politischen Spektrums beobachten sollte – aber alle Kunst ist politisch. Immer. Ob aktiv oder passiv, gewollt oder ungewollt – die Figuren, Sprache, Handlung, Intentionen sind immer beeinflusst von der Gesellschaft in der eins sozialisiert wurde, wie Lott- Frau Lengefeld schon sagte, also ist die Idee, dass trennen zu können doch ein Widerspruch? Oder etwa nicht?“

„Großartig“, sagte Goethe sarkastisch, „wir haben einen Fachfremden.“ Er legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken und wenn Friedrich nicht so pissig auf ihn wäre, würde ihm auffallen, wie die Adern an seinem Hals prominent vorstanden und die breiten Schultern durch die Weste noch muskulöser aussahen. Glücklicherweise war er sehr wütend, weshalb ihm absolut nicht auffiel, wie heiß sein Dozent war. Also wirklich gar nicht. Er war total dazu in der Lage das Aussehen Goethes zu ignorieren. 100%. Kein Zweifel.

„Ja ich bin fachfremd, _shoot me_. Aber warum ist mein Ansatz falsch, erklären Sies mir!“ Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher dieses spontane Selbstbewusstsein kam.

Goethes Kopf schoss wieder nach oben und ein forscher, neugieriger Blick musterte Friedrich. _Scheiße_. Er hatte Goethe _neugierig_ auf ihn gemacht. Warum konnte er nicht einfach seine große Klappe halten und die Stunden absitzen?

„Herr – Schiller, richtig?“ Goethe wartete die Antwort von Friedrich nicht ab. „Sehen Sie, als Fachfremder klingt Ihr Punkt absolut gerechtfertigt und ich will Ihnen hier nichts an Kompetenz in ihrem eigenen Bereich absprechen. Aber in der Literaturwissenschaft, in der Kunstrezeption, geht es nicht nur um praktische Betrachtung sondern eben genau um das Theoretische. Natürlich ist Kunst immer politisch und als jemand wie Sie, der die Dinge so betrachtet, wie sie in der Welt stehen, gibt es keinen anderen Standpunkt. Es geht uns jedoch nicht nur im die Stellung von Kunst in der Welt, sondern um das _theoretische_ Konzept und die _theoretischen_ Möglichkeiten von Kunst. Literatur als politisches Medium ist nicht nur politisch, weil alle Kunst politisch ist, sondern weil sie politisch sein will. Darum ging es in der Diskussion. Ich nehme an Sie haben entweder nicht zugehört oder Sie sollten vielleicht doch einmal pünktlich zur Einführungsvorlesung kommen.“

Friedrichs Kopf war scharlachrot, dessen war er sich sicher. All sein Selbstbewusstsein war verpufft. Goethe hatte es ihm erklärt und er hatte kein Wort verstanden also hatte er vermutlich unrecht und _ahhhh_. Entweder hatte Goethe einen Kink, andere komplett rhetorisch zu zerstören, oder aber – und das war durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen – Friedrich hatte komplette Scheiße geredet und sich vor einem LitWiss-Kurs bis auf die Knochen blamiert. Friedrich hatte das dumpfe, grausame Gefühl, dass es vermutlich eher Letzteres war.

*

„Ich schmeiße den Kurs.“

Friedrich lief durch die Küche, Dora direkt hinter sich. Er zupfte ein letztes Mal an seinem Sakko, bevor er durch die Küchentür in den Speisesaal trat. Es war Samstag und samstags arbeiteten Dora und er bei einem lokalen Restaurant als Wochenendkellner*innen. Der Job brachte genug ein, um ihnen zu erlauben unter der Woche ‚nur‘ zu studieren und trotzdem ihre Mieten zu zahlen.

„Was?“, zischte Dora. Sie knotete ihre Schürze neu und richtete den Bestellblock an ihrer Hüfte.

„Jap“, Friedrich richtete die Menüs in der Anrichte und sah auf die Uhr. Noch 10 Minuten bis das Restaurant offiziell geöffnet war. „Welche Seite nimmst du heute? Die mit der Bar oder die ohne?“ Er versuchte ihr Gespräch in Richtung Arbeit zu lenken. Es gelang ihm nicht.

„Was soll das heißen du schmeißt den Kurs? Und machst was? Ein Semester länger studieren?“

„Wenn es sein muss“, sagte er trocken und sah seine Freundin _nicht_ an. „Also, Bar? Keine Bar?“

„Nimm du die Bar-Seite und erklär mir bitte, wieso du den Kurs schmeißt. Wegen _einer_ miesen Diskussion?“ Dora klang ehrlich wütend.

Friedrich seufzte und traf den Blick der kleinen, angriffslustigen Person, „Dora, du hättest ihn hören sollen. Der Typ denkt ich sei der größte Vollidiot der Welt. Fachfremd als Schimpfwort. Ich gehöre da nicht rein. Ich“, er warf einen Blick in Richtung er Eingangstür, die sich öffnete, „ich kann da einfach nicht mithalten. Okay?“

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging zurück in die Küche, um das Besteck vorzusortieren

*

.“Neue Gäste in deinem Bereich“, rief einer der anderen Kellner Friedrich zu, als dieser gerade eine Flasche Wein zum Atmen öffnete.

„Danke Jonas!“ Er stellte die Flasche behutsam auf einem Tablett ab und lief damit zur Küchentür. Die Luft im Speisesaal roch nach Parfüm und viel zu teurem Essen. Ein Klavierspieler belustigte die Massen im Hintergrund mit seinem leisen Herumgeklimper und Friedrich hob seinen Kopf, um die Neuankömmlinge zu erspähen. Er kam an dem Tisch an, der den Wein bestellt hatte und lies die Flasche mit einem breiten Lächeln da. Die Leute würden seinen Hinweis, noch mindestens 10 Minuten zu warten, bevor sie tranken, ignorieren und den Wein bitterer trinken als sie müssten – aber ihm war das egal. Er war ja nicht derjenige, der 200 Euro für eine Flasche Wein ausgegeben hatte, um sie dann falsch zu trinken. Nicht sein Problem.

Als er sich umdrehte sah er endlich die neue Person in seinem Bereich. Eine Frau in einem langen, roten Kleid; die Haare aufwändig hochgesteckt. Sie war atemberaubend und – alleine? Niemals. Vermutlich wartete sie auf jemanden. Friedrich näherte sich und erspähte tatsächlich eine vorsichtig drapierte Anzugjacke auf dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber.

„Guten Abend und herzlich Willkommen in der _Edelmanns Kutsche_ “, Friedrich versuchte wie immer das Gesicht nicht zu verziehen. Er hasste den Namen des Restaurants mit jeder Faser seines Seins. „Möchten Sie, dass ich Ihnen die Karte bringe oder warten Sie noch auf jemanden?“

„Bringen Sie bitte zwei Karten, mein- ah, Johann, da bist du ja wieder.“ Sie blickte auf und Friedrich tat es ihr gleich.

Das Universum hasste ihn. Es gab keine andere Erklärung dafür. Das Universum hasste ihn und erlaubte sich einen großen, grausamen Scherz.

Goethe sah ihn an und schien ebenso unzufrieden mit der Gesamtsituation wie Friedrich.

„Herr Schiller“, sagte er schließlich langsam.

„Herr Goethe“, Friedrich kam sich endlos dumm vor.

„Dr. von Goethe“, korrigierte die Frau. _Ihr Ernst?_ Friedrich sah sie eine halbe Sekunde an, blinzelte und sah dann wieder zu Goethe. „Richtig. Tut mir leid. Ich bringe Ihnen sofort ihre Karten.“

Goethes Gesicht hatte einen säuerlichen Ausdruck angenommen und Friedrich wollte bitte jetzt sofort von einem Auto überfahren werden. Er arbeitete sich durch zu der Kartenauslage, atmete tief durch und lief zurück zu dem Paar, was sich mittlerweile in einer erhitzten Diskussion zu befinden schien.

Goethe sah ihn durch die Tische auf sie zukommen und verstummte, noch bevor Friedrich etwas von der Diskussion mitbekommen konnte. Schade, dachte dieser.

„Ich bin heute Abend Ihr Kellner, rufen Sie mich, wann immer Sie etwas benötigen.“ Friedrich sah Goethe nicht an. _War. Das. Weird._ „Lassen Sie sich so viel Zeit wie sie brauchen, ich bin in ein paar Minuten wieder da.“

Zurück an der Bar widerstand er nur knapp dem Drang, seinen Kopf sehr stark gegen die nächste Wand zu schmettern.

„Wer ist das?“ Mitleid schwang in Doras Stimme mit.

„Goethe. Und seine – Frau I guess? Freundin?“

„Oh!“ Dora grinste und warf Goethes Tisch einen neugierigen Blick zu, bevor sie begann Weingläser aus dem Regal zu holen. „Der heiße Dozent der dich hasst!“

Friedrich warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Was?“ Sie grinste, „das waren deine genauen Worte!“ Sie holte Luft und hob einen Zeigefinger in Friedrichs Richtung, während sie ihn nachahmte: „Er ist sehr heiß und sehr schlau und ich hasse alles, weil ich in seinen Augen eine brennende Mülltonne bin. Und dann hast du beschlossen, dass das genug ist, um sein Seminar zu schmeißen.“ Dora kicherte.

Ein Räuspern unterbrach Friedrich dabei, ihr mit Blicken die Cholera an den Hals zu wünschen. Er drehte sich um und – _na – fucking – türlich_.

Ein kleiner Teil in Friedrichs Gehirn schrie sehr laut, der Rest versuchte sich einzureden, dass Goethe Dora nicht überhört hatte und nicht wusste, dass Friedrich sein Seminar schmiss und – oh Gott – er ihn _heiß_ fand. _Oh Gott oh Gott oh Gott why??_

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte er so unschuldig wie möglich und starrte die Luft direkt neben Goethes Kopf an.

„Ich wollte nach einer Weinkarte fragen“, Goethes Stimme klang wie immer. Er wirkte weder schockiert noch überrascht. Nicht einmal seine Wander-Augenbraue war gehoben. Friedrich beruhigte sich ein wenig. Vermutlich hatte er wirklich nichts gehört oder das Ganze hatte ohne Kontext keinen Sinn ergeben. Er nickte.

„Natürlich, hier.“ Er reichte dem anderen Mann die Karte. Seine Hand strich gegen die Goethes und Friedrich verfluchte seinen verdammten Körper dafür, dass die Berührung ihn am ganzen Körper erzittern lies. Die braunen Augen musterten ihn und einen halben Herzschlag später war der Dozent auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Friedrich atmete.

„Das war scheiße knapp“, zischte er in Doras Richtung.

Zu seiner Überraschung kam kein Comeback, nur ein Kopfnicken. „Fuck“, sagte seine Freundin, „keine Ahnung wie er es macht aber ich“, sie fuhr den Satz nicht fort und griff sich, wie auf der Suche nach Wörtern, in die Haare.

Friedrich nickte nur, sein Mund war trocken. „Ich weiß genau was du meinst.“

*

Die E-Mail kam am Sonntagabend. Friedrich verschluckte sich fast an seinem Müsli – ein valides Abendessen für Studierende! – als er den Absender sah.

So langsam wollte er ehrlich nicht mehr: Erst erwischte Goethe ihn beim Zuspätkommen, dann rannte er ihn fast um, dann machte er ihn im Seminar fertig und dann war Friedrich dazu gezwungen, ihm und seiner Frau einen (sehr langen Abend lang) ihr Essen zu bringen, nachdem er eventuell überhört hatte, dass Friedrich ihn heiß fand – und nun diese E-Mail.

Er starrte auf sein Handy, unentschlossen, was er tun sollte. Sein Herz rutschte aus dem Brustkorb in den Magen und von dort in die Kniekehlen, als er sich ausmalte, was der Dozent wohl von ihm wollen könnte. Vielleicht hatte er ihn doch überhört und orderte ihn zur Gleichstellungsbeauftragten, um gegen sexuelle Belästigung vorzugehen.

Oh Gott, konnte das sein?

Er überlegte kurz Dora anzurufen, oder Lotte oder – _hell_ – sogar Körner. Er hatte den Lehramtsstudenten und seine Freundin Minna heute vor seiner Schicht besucht und bereits nach wenigen Stunden beschlossen, dass die beiden fester Bestandteil seines Freundeskreises werden würden.

Nach zwei Wodkashots, die er dringend gebraucht hatte, und einem Blick auf die Uhr, der ihm eröffnete, dass es zu spät war, um Leute panisch anzurufen, öffnete er die E-Mail.

Kommen Sie bitte am Dienstag in meine Sprechstunde, 9.30 Uhr passt Ihnen?

G.

_The fuck?_

10 Minuten später starrte Schiller noch immer auf seinen, mittlerweile ausgegangenen, Handybildschirm. Er sah sein eigenes Spiegelbild in der dunklen Oberfläche und irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf spielte _Wer ich wirklich bin_ aus dem Mulan-Soundtrack.

Was für ein Mensch war Goethe, wenn er um halb 12 an einem Sonntag solche E-Mails verschickte? Friedrich war perplex.

Dienstag hatte er Zeit, das stimmte. Er stöhnte leise, das bedeutete, dass er früh aufstehen musste. An einem Tag, an dem er normalerweise ausschlafen könnte. Goethe würde ihn noch umbringen. Aber er konnte doch nicht nein sagen? Nicht zu Goethe. Der Mann würde ihn vermutlich irgendwo auflauern und ihn sehr eloquent zur Schnecke machen, wenn er ihm absagte.

Er tippte eine schnelle, formale Antwort, in der er den Termin bestätigte und setzte sich dann in den Boden seiner Dusche, das Wasser angenehm heiß, um nachzudenken. Goethe wollte ihn sehen. Das war generell _ungut_ , oder?

Er wusste nicht genau, woher es kam, aber seine Imagination begann sich vorzustellen, dass Goethe ihn wegen etwas absolut Belanglosem sehen wollte. Nichts Schlimmes. Ein Papier, was er unterschreiben musste für die fachfremde Kursbelegung. Und dann würde er da sitzen, in seinem Büro. Und Goethe würde ihn anlächeln und etwas Nettes sagen, sich vielleicht sogar entschuldigen. Friedrich sah den anderen Mann vor sich, wie er in seinen verdammten Westen rumlief und ihn über seinen Bürotisch hinweg ansehen würde und dann würde alles stillstehen und sie würden sich näherkommen, wie in Zeitlupe und-

_Was war falsch mit ihm?_

Saß er gerade wirklich in seiner Dusche, Gespräche und – ehm, andere Dinge, die nie stattfinden würden – in seinem Kopf formulierend, als hätte er einen Crush auf den Dozenten entwickelt was er definitiv nicht hatte! Nein! Er schüttelte den Kopf und spürte eine Schaar an Wassertropfen aus seinem langen Haar über seinen Rücken und seine Schultern fallen.

Objektiv betrachtet war Goethe heiß – okay. Das waren viele Leute. Aber wie unfassbar bescheuert musste er sein, um tatsächlich einen Crush auf jemanden zu entwickeln der seine Anwesenheit bislang nur abwertend und abschätzig gewürdigt hatte? Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass Goethe verheiratet oder zumindest vergeben war!

Die Antwort war _sehr_.

Friedrich saß da, das Wasser langsam um ihn herum ansteigend. Er dachte an die eloquente Art und Weise, wie sich der Dozent ausdrückte. Und an seine dunkelbraunen Augen im dimmen Licht des Restaurants. Wie elegant er sich bewegte und wie seine Haare sich – _scheiße. Friedrich, das hört jetzt auf!_ Er ermahnte sich in Gedanken.

*

Der Montag begann damit, dass er verschlief. Als Friedrich endlich wach wurde, war die Goethe-Vorlesung bereits zur Hälfte vorbei und der junge Student hätte lügen müssen, wenn er gesagt hätte, er wäre nicht ein wenig erleichtert. Einen Tag Aufschub, bevor er dem Dozenten erneut gegenüberstehen musste.

Er lag im Bett und stöhnte in sein Kissen. Dienstag. Er würde sterben. Wieso hatte er zugesagt?? Was war nur _los_ mit ihm? Er fühlte sich wie ein 16. Jähriger Teenager der beim Anblick von einem hübschen Menschen einfach direkt aufhörte zu funktionieren. Und dann war Goethe auch noch so – Goethe.

Ein Blick auf sein Handy zeigte eine Reihe an Nachrichten von Körner. Der Junge konnte nicht texten. Er schickte jedes Wort einzeln, wohingegen seine Freundin Friedrich einen einzelnen Absatz geschickt hatte. Er seufzte und bewegte sich in Richtung Dusche. Dann setzte er sich an seinen kleinen Schreibtisch, der gleichzeitig als Esstisch fungierte und frühstückte. Körner schickte ihm einen zugegebenermaßen sehr unterhaltsamen Live-Feed der Vorlesung und Friedrich fühlte das schlechte Gewissen in seiner Magengrube.

Er hatte den beiden gesagt, dass er krank sei. Keine gute Ausrede, zugegebenermaßen. Aber sie hatte funktioniert.

Er fuhr sich fahrig über das Gesicht und sah zu seinem Laptop. Wenn ihn etwas ablenken konnte, dann das Schreiben. Friedrich hatte keine Ahnung von Literaturwissenschaft, aber schreiben konnte er.

*

Am Dienstag stand er, todesnervös, um 9.25 Uhr vor Goethes Büro. Ein Zettel an seiner Tür verriet ihm, dass der Dozent eigentlich Donnerstagmittag Sprechstunde hatte. Und dass er restlos ausgebucht war.

Warum wollte ihn der andere Mann sehen? Alles in Friedrichs Magen machte eine Drehung, als er versuchte, die unrealistischen Szenarien, die sein Gehirn ihm vormalte, aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Es ist sicher nichts, sagte er sich.

Genau um 30 nach klopfte er zögerlich an der schmalen Holztür. Außer ihm war niemand im düsteren Gang. Er fragte sich, wie die LitWiss-Büros wohl aussahen. Sie waren im selben Gebäude wie die, der Historiker*innen, aber zwei Stockwerke weiter oben. Vermutlich hatte Goethe eine wesentlich bessere Aussicht, als Friedrichs andere Dozenten.

„Herein“, tönte zu Friedrich durch die verschlossene Tür. Dieser schluckte und drückte die Klinge herunter.

Goethe saß an einem langen, hellen Holztisch, umgeben von Büchern. Vor ihm ein Macbook, hinter ihm eine Fensterfront, die Friedrichs Theorie von vorhin bestätigte. Die Aussicht war wirklich wunderbar. Der Dozent schaute angestrengt auf den Comuterbildschirm und wies mit einer Hand grob in Richtung der Stühle, die auf der anderen Seite des Tisches standen. Zögerlich nahm Friedrich Platz.

Nach einer vollen Minute Stille sah Goethe endlich hoch. Sein Blick traf Friedrichs und obwohl dieser saß, wurden ihm die Knie weich. _Scheiße_.

„Herr Schiller, danke fürs Kommen.“ Er räusperte sich und warf einen letzten, ärgerlichen Blick in Richtung des Macbooks.

„Darf ich fragen, wieso Sie mich sehen wollten?“ Friedrich verfluchte seine Stimme dafür, dass sie zitterte und ein klein wenig zu hoch klang.

Goethe hob die Augenbrauen und nickte, wenn Friedrich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, würde er sagen, der andere Mann sah nervös aus. „Ich wollte mit Ihnen über den Kurs sprechen.“

Friedrich schluckte erneut. Wollte er, dass er aus dem Kurs ausstieg? War sein Ansatz am Freitag so peinlich falsch gewesen, dass er ihn ehrlich rausschmiss?

„Ich wollte Sie bitten den Kurs nicht zu schmeißen.“

Was? Woher?

 _Oh Gott_. _Bitte nicht_.

Friedrich wurde eiskalt. Also hatte er ihn und Dora doch überhört. Sein Leben war vorbei.

Sein Gesicht schien Bände zu sprechen. Goethe sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an und holte dann aus, „ich entschuldige mich, falls ich hier Grenzen übertrete oder etwas falsch verstanden habe, aber mir war am Samstag, als hätte ich Sie über meinen Kurs sprechen hören. Ihre Kollegin – ich entschuldige mich nochmals dafür, dass ich gelauscht habe, aber um fair zu sein, Sie beide waren recht laut und ich stand direkt hinter Ihnen.“

Friedrich wusste nicht, ob er aus Schock weiß werden oder vor Scham rot anlaufen sollte.

„Ich weiß nicht was Sie gehört haben“, begann er langsam, doch Goethe hob bereits beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Nur, dass Sie beschlossen haben, das Seminar zu schmeißen‘“, er ahmte Doras Ton ein wenig nach und sah Friedrich offen in die Augen. Diese unergründlichen Augen. Der Masterstudent konnte seinen Dozenten beim besten Willen nicht lesen. Aber er schien die Wahrheit zu sagen und sein Gehirn stoppte für einige Sekunden damit, laut zu schreien. Er riss sich aus seiner Panik und versuchte rational zu bleiben.

„Ich nehme an“, der andere Mann hob das Wort erneut, „dass der Grund mein Ausbruch letzten Freitag war. Sehen Sie“, er fuhr sich über die Augen und Friedrich versuchte krampfhaft nicht jede Bewegung des anderen Mannes zu verfolgen, „ich bin kein Mensch, der sich dafür entschuldigt, gewisse Standards zu haben. Als Fachfremder werden Sie gerade in meinem Seminar einiges aufzuholen haben aber“, er stoppte für einige Sekunden und blickte, wie in Trance, durch den Raum, „ich glaube, wenn Sie dem Kurs eine Chance geben, sehen Sie, dass ich nicht der fiese Dozent bin, den Sie vermutlich gerade vor sich glauben.“

War das eine – Entschuldigung?

Friedrichs Schockstarre wurde nur noch schlimmer, als der Dozent tatsächlich einen Mundwinkel nach oben zog. Ein _Lächeln_. Friedrich fühlte sich wie ein Reh auf der Autobahn. Er starrte Goethe an, der sonst so forsche Mann sah nun einfach nur müde aus. Und ein wenig gedankenverloren.

Ihm wurde klar, dass das, was er hier fühlte, gefährlich war. Er konnte denselben Fehler nicht zweimal machen. Trotzdem fuhr sein Blick für einen Moment nach unten, wo Goethes Hände auf dem Tisch lagerten. Kein Ring. Interessant.

_Nein! Nicht interessant!_

Friedrich realisierte, dass er antworten sollte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und traf den Blick seines Dozenten mit einem halben Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass ich nicht wieder absoluten Unsinn von mir geben werde.“

Das brachte den anderen Mann zum Lachen, ein Geräusch, das Friedrich durch den ganzen Körper fuhr. Er kicherte ebenfalls und schenkte seinem Dozenten ein Lächeln.

„Schiller, ich unterrichte seit fünf Jahren an dieser Uni. Glauben Sie mir, ich bin Kummer gewohnt.“

*

Der Oktober verging ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und auch der November war recht ereignislos. Schiller geriet in eine angenehme Routine. Montags ging er zur Vorlesung, er schaffte es mittlerweile fast immer pünktlich, und ging danach mit Körner und Minna Mittagessen. Manchmal sahen sie dabei Goethe, der ähnliche Restaurantvorlieben zu haben schien. Er saß fast immer mit Kolleg*innen des Literaturseminars zusammen. Friedrich versuchte nicht zu starren, doch nach wenigen Wochen wussten alle seine Freund*innrn über seinen peinlichen Halbcrush Bescheid. Minna war dabei die Einzige, die ihn nicht nur in Ruhe lies, sondern ihn, sehr zum Missfallen von Körner, absolut verstand.

Dienstags hatte Friedrich frei und schrieb. Oder lag im Bett und spielte Videospiele. Es war immerhin sein freier Tag, da verbannte er das schlechte Gewissen aus seinem Kopf.

Der Mittwoch war reserviert für Uniarbeit. Er hatte eine Veranstaltung und verbrachte den Rest des Tages in der Bibliothek.

Donnerstags besuchte er meistens seine Schwester oder hing mit Lotte ab, die die Donnerstage ebenfalls frei hatte.

Und dann kam der Freitag und Friedrich fasste nicht, wie sehr er Freitage trotz der Uhrzeit, zu der er aufstehen musste, mittlerweile zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Am letzten Freitag des Novembers fand er sich mit Lotte im Schlepptau auf dem Weg zum Deutschen Seminar. Sie hatten beide Kaffee in der Hand und unterhielten sich fröhlich über das heutige Thema: politische Literatur der Moderne. In der letzten Stunde hatten sie den Vormärz, sowie Naturalismus und Realismus abgeklappert. Friedrich viel auf, dass Goethe seine Vorlesungsthemen mit dem Seminar abstimmte, vermutlich um sich selbst Arbeit zu ersparen.

Auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl brach Lotte mitten in ihrem Redeschwall ab und setzte ein breites Lächeln auf. Friedrich folgte ihrem Blick und musste ebenfalls lächeln. Goethe lief ihnen, in seinem typisch aggressiven Stechschritt, entgegen – es wäre fast unheimlich, wenn er nicht lächeln würde. Friedrich hatte den Mann unterschätzt, wenn man ihm in nicht-peinlichen-und-unangenehmen-Situationen begegnete, schien er doch recht freundlich.

„Hallo Frau Lengefeld, Herr Schiller“, er deutete mit seinem Kopf in Richtung der Treppe, „gehen sie auch hoch?“

Friedrich warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zum Fahrstuhl direkt daneben, als er der begeistert nickenden Lotte zur Treppe folgte. Vier Stockwerke. Er hörte seine Lungen fluchen.

Der Weg nach oben war gefüllt von Lottes heiterem Geplapper über die Texte, die sie für heute lesen sollten. Friedrich versuchte mit aller Kraft nicht so unsportlich auszusehen, wie er war. Seine beiden Mitstreiter*innen hatten keinerlei Probleme mit der Treppe. Er nahm sich vor häufiger Sport zu machen.

Er warf einen Blick in Goethes Richtung und stellte fest, dass dieser ihm einen humorvollen Blick zuwarf. Friedrich wurde tiefrot. Immerhin war seine peinliche sportliche Leistung unterhaltsam.

Oben angekommen spürte er seine Beine nicht mehr. Goethe entschuldigte sich und rannte direkt die nächste Treppe hoch, die zu den Büros führte. Friedrich sah ihm nach mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Hass im Blick.

Lotte musterte ihn, „du siehst aus als hättest du einen Herzinfarkt.“

„Lotte“, Friedrich atmete tief, „ich _sterbe_!“

Sie lachte. „Warum hast du nicht den Fahrstuhl genommen?“ Ein Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit, „wolltest wohl nicht die Gelegenheit verpassen Goethes Hintern auf der Treppe auszuchecken, hm?“

„ _Jesus Lotte_!“ Friedrich warf einen schnellen Blick ins Treppenhaus. Glücklicherweise konnte er niemanden sehen. Goethe schien schon außer Hörweite zu sein. Dann sah er anklagend zu seiner Freundin, „nicht in der Uni!“

Lotte lachte nur und lief in Richtung des Seminarraums.

Wenig später kam auch Goethe in den Raum, im Arm hielt er einen kleinen Stapel Flyer. „Guten Morgen!“

Die Gruppe antwortete lose; Friedrich starrte auf die Flyer.

„Ich habe einen kleinen Überfall auf sie vor“, sagte Goethe geschäftig und setzte den Papierstapel neben sich ab. „Heute Abend sprechen einige Kolleg*innen von mir im _Weinkeller_ über ihre Arbeit mit politischer Literatur und Kunst, es lesen auch zwei Autor*innen.“ Er warf einen Blick durch den Raum, „ich möchte Sie alle bitten zu kommen. Es passt hervorragend ins Programm. Ich weiß, dass es kurzfristig ist, aber es wird Alkohol geben und das Ganze ist spätestens um 10 vorbei, Ihre Freitagspläne können Sie also noch danach verwirklichen.“

Eine junge Frau meldete sich, um sich direkt abzumelden. Der Rest des Kurses warf schnelle Blicke auf Handys, tippte Nachrichten und sprach sich ab. Am Ende hatte Goethe immerhin 9 feste Zusagen, darunter Friedrich.

Lotte schaute ihn entschuldigend an, „sorry Schatz, da musst du alleine durch. Ich sitze heute Mittag im Zug nach Hause.“

Er nickte schwach, „Caro hat morgen Geburtstag, ich weiß.“ Caro war Lottes Schwester, mit der Friedrich vor guten 6 Jahren kurz etwas hatte. Damals, als er noch nicht wusste, dass er schwul war. Es war – chaotisch gewesen und hatte nicht gut geendet. Friedrich war froh, dass seine Freundschaft mit Lotte darunter nicht gelitten hatte.

Goethe unterbrach ihr Gespräch mit einem lauten Klatschen und begann die Stunde.

*

Friedrich war underdressed. Er war es gewöhnt, dass Goethe an der Uni mit dreiteiligem Anzug herumlief, aber im _Weinkeller_ waren die Menschen normalerweise in Jeans und Pulli gekleidet. Bis auf heute anscheinend. Ihm wurde bewusst, _just_ _how_ underdressed er war, als ihm die erste Frau in Abendkleid und Stöckelschuhen über den Weg lief. Unsicher richtete er seinen Blazer und starrte für einige Sekunden auf die schwarzen Chucks an seinen Füßen.

Zu seinem großen Überraschen entdeckte er Ludwig und seinen Freund Johann weiter vorne, Doras Mitbewohner waren vermutlich wegen ersterem hier. Immerhin war dessen Schwerpunkt Politikjournalismus. Friedrich ermahnte sich, später bei den beiden vorbeizugehen und ‚Hallo‘ zu sagen.

Er erspähte einige Leute aus seinem Seminar und gesellte sich zu ihnen. Die Unterhaltung wusch über ihn hinweg, ohne dass er sich beteiligen musste. Gott wie er sich wünschte, Lotte hierzuhaben.

Eine warme Hand an seiner Schulter riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Ihr Dozent, gerade noch plaudernd an der Garderobe gestanden, tauchte neben Friedrich auf und lächelte entspannt in die Runde. Er roch nach Aftershave, dass teurer war, als Friedrichs Miete. Der Student schluckte und versuchte das Gefühl von Goethes Hand von seiner Schulter zu schütteln.

Dieser unterhielt sich nun charmant wie immer mit einer Studentin aus dem Kurs und Friedrich lies den Blick über die Massen schweifen. Er blieb an einem bekannten Gesicht haften.

Nein. Das _konnte_ nicht sein.

Ein leiser Fluch wanderte über seine Lippen und sehr zu seiner Überraschung tat es ihm Goethe wenige Sekunden später gleich. Die beiden Männer sahen sich erstaunt an. Da war sie wieder, diese Neugierde in Goethes Blick. Doch Friedrich hatte keine Zeit die Situation zu zerdenken. Er musste hier raus. _Jetzt_.

*

Zitternd saß er auf der Treppe vor dem Etablissement und verfluchte sich dafür, seine Jacken drinnen gelassen zu haben. Seine Gedanken rasten.

Was zur Hölle machte Ludwig Tieck hier? Warum war er ausgerechnet heute-

Jemand nahm neben ihm Platz und Friedrich wollte gerade um etwas Privatsphäre bitte, als er das vertraute Gesicht seines Dozenten im Dunkeln erkannte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“ Friedrich hörte Besorgnis aus dem sanften Ton des älteren Mannes und wenn er nicht kurz vor einem mentalen Breakdown stünde, wäre er nun vermutlich auf Wolke 7.

Er nickte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Falls es Sie tröstet, ich kann Tieck auch nicht leiden.“ Goethe streckte seine Beine aus und warf einen langen Blick in den bewölkten Himmel, „das heißt, falls ich Ihre Reaktion richtig deute.“

Wieder nickte Friedrich. Neugierde besiegte das Pochen in seinem Schädel. „Woher kennen Sie ihn?“

„Ah“, Goethe winkte ab, „wir haben uns ein Büro geteilt als wir unsere Doktorarbeiten geschrieben haben. Er ist ein Poser und ein fauler noch dazu.“ Er spie die Wörter förmlich aus und Friedrich ahnte, dass mehr dahinter stecke, als der andere Mann willig war, zu teilen.

„Und Sie?“

Friedrich versuchte das Zittern in seinen Gliedern zu unterdrücken und zuckte mit den Schultern, „er war mein Tutor in Geschichte für ein Semester. Das ist aber ewig her. Wir“, er zögerte, „waren für einige Zeit zusammen, ging nicht sonderlich gut aus.“ Friedrich lächelte schief, „ich weiß ich weiß, ich bin ein wandelndes Klischee. In den Tutor verknallt und so weiter.“

Der Mann neben ihm blieb still und für einige nervenzerbröselnde Sekunden hatte Friedrich Angst, overshared zu haben. Doch dann setzte Goethe zum Sprechen an, „solange Sie aus Ihren Fehlern lernen. Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, ich war als junger Student auch in meine Tutorin verknallt. Zum Glück für mich hatte sie einen Freund.“ Er lachte, „Sie kennen Sie vermutlich sogar! Professorin von Stein.“

„Nein!“ Friedrich grinste halbherzig. Lotte hatte letztes Semester ein Seminar bei ihr gehabt; er erinnerte sich an die Horrorgeschichten, die seine Freundin über die strenge Dozentin erzählt hatte.

„Doch, doch, ich war ein volles Jahr deprimiert.“ Goethe lächelte, in Gedanken an die Erinnerung.

Er richtete sich auf und hielt Friedrich die Hand hin, „kommen Sie, es ist zu kalt um hier draußen herumzusitzen und ich kann Ihnen versprechen, dass ich Tieck in der Fragerunde gleich ordentlich fertigmachen werde.“ Er zwinkerte ihm durch die Dunkelheit zu und Friedrich fühlte sich tatsächlich besser.

Auch, wenn das Gefühl nicht lange anhielt.

Es war dumm von ihm. Er kannte Goethe kaum. Und er wusste ja schon, dass dieser eine Freundin hatte. Aber die Kombination aus ‚Tutorin‘, als Zeichen, dass dieser indeed straight war, und ‚solange Sie aus Ihren Fehlern lernen‘ als Indikator, dass Friedrich sich doch bitte nicht nochmal in eine Lehrperson verknallen sollte, zerstörten all seine Fantasien nachhaltig.

Goethes harscher Ton, als er Tiecks Ansätze zu moderner, politischer Lyrik eloquent und doch brutal zerstörte, brachten seine Laune immerhin ein bisschen nach oben.

*

Die Winterpause kam schneller, als es Friedrich lieb war. Er hatte zwei Essays zu schreiben und musste im Dezember noch mindestens 10 Stunden arbeiten, um auf seine 450 Euro zu kommen. Beides Dinge, die durch die Weihnachtszeit erschwert wurde. Zum einen, da er für die Feiertage versprochen hatte seine Kernfamilie in Jena besuchen zu kommen – immerhin konnte er mit seiner Schwester fahren -, zum anderen, weil sich nach dem dritten Advent immer mehr seiner Freund*innen von der weihnachtlicher Langeweile übermannt fühlten und er permanent irgendwo eingeladen war.

So auch in diesem Moment. Es war der Freitag vor Weihnachten. Lotte und sein Seminar war ausgefallen und so saßen sie nun zusammen mit Dora und Ludwig in der WG und buken – unter anderem – Haschplätzchen. Lotte hatte eine Schürze um und regte sich über den Backofen auf, der wohl die Temperatur nicht gut genug hielt.

Es klingelte an der Tür und Friedrich warf einen Blick auf sein Handy. „Das sind Minna und Körner“, sagte er und erhob sich von der Couch.

Dora kicherte und stand ebenfalls auf, „ich fasse es ja immer noch nicht, dass du es in drei vollen Monaten nicht gerafft hast, dass Minna meine Schwester ist.“

Friedrich grummelte etwas Unverständliches und öffnete die Tür. War ja nicht seine Schuld, dass sich die Schwestern etwa so ähnlich sahen wie eine Tomate und ein Huhn. Er lächelte seinen Freund*innen entgegen und nahm Körner den Mantel ab. Hinter den beiden kam noch jemand die Treppen hinauf. Eine junge Frau mit einem hellbraunen Zopf und sehr großen, grauen Augen.

„Wer ist das?“, flüsterte er Körner zu.

„Oh“, sein Freund blickte zu der Frau, „das ist Christiane. Sie studiert noch im Staatsexamen, auch Lehramt. Du wirst sie mögen.“

Die schmale Frau gab Friedrich ein schüchternes Lächeln und hing ihre Jacke auf. „Hi“, sie streckte eine blasse Hand aus, „ich bin Tine.“

Friedrich schüttelte ihre Hand und umarmte dann Minna, die es nun auch endlich in die Wohnung geschafft hatte.

Zurück im Wohnzimmer saß Dora mit Ludwig zusammen und lachte.

„Was ist so witzig?“, Minna ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und knuffte ihre Schwester in die Seite. Aus der Küche konnte man Lotte fluchen hören.

„Ich helf ihr mal“, kündigte Körner an.

„Ich habe Ludwig hier nur gerade erzählt, wie dramatisch Fritz heute Morgen geschaut hat, als wir die E-Mail von Goethe bekommen haben, dass sein Seminar ausfällt.“

Friedrich verdrehte die Augen, „ich war enttäuscht, na und? Erstens, weil ich mir das frühe Aufstehen hätte sparen können und zweitens mag ich das Seminar einfach. Verklag mich.“

Sie grinste und Ludwig grinste und als Friedrich sich umdrehte, konnte er sehen, dass auch Minna grinste. Tolle Freund*innen hatte er da. Nur Tine stand, die Augenbrauen gehoben, neben ihm und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

Er beschloss, die Sache direkt anzusprechen. „Mein wunderbarer Freundeskreis hier ist überzeugt davon, dass ich in Goethe verknallt wäre. Den LitWiss-Dozenten?“, sie nickte, „alles, weil ich ihn _einmal_ “, Dora hustete, um ihr Lachen zu verdecken und Friedrich gab ihr einen warnenden Blick, „ _einmal_ heiß genannt habe. Es ist ein running gag mittlerweile.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Been there“, sagte Tine und setzte sich auf einen Sessel.

Friedrich wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Natürlich hatte Goethe viele studentische Verehrer*innen. So, wie der aussah. Es versetzte ihm trotzdem einen winzig kleinen Stich der Eifersucht. Er setzte sich ebenfalls und hackte nach: „Ach echt?“

„Ja!“, sie grinste und nahm einen Zug von dem angebotenen Joint, den Ludwig in der Runde herumreichte. „Ich war sogar ein paar Mal aus mit ihm.“

Friedrich hatte einen Zug genommen und hustete sich nun die Lunge aus dem Leib. Sie war bitte _was_?

„Alles okay?“ Christiane sah mit einem leisen Grinsen im rechten Mundwinkel zu ihm herüber, „alles gut, ging nicht gut aus. Aber vielleicht gut für dich zu wissen, hm?“

Friedrich ignorierte die Blicke seiner Freund*innen.

„Wieso?“ Er hustete ein letztes Mal und schaute Christiane unschuldig an.

„Naja, jetzt weißt du, dass er mit Studierenden ausgeht.“ Sie grinste nun vollends und Friedrich versuchte sehr hart nicht erneut in einen Hustenanfall zu verfallen.

„Mit Frauen, ja“, er bereute den bitteren Ton in seiner Stimme, konnte jedoch nichts dagegen tun. Er starrte auf den Teppich.

„Er ist pan“, sagte Christiane und Dora lachte auf, als Friedrichs Kopf in Sekundenschnelle in die Höhe schoss. Er blickte Christiane verwundert an. Diese hob die Hände in die Luft und lachte, „ich bin trans und enby“, sie blickte die Runde an, „she/her Pronomen passen aber.“

Ihr Blick ging zurück zu Friedrich, der sich fühlte, als hätte er bereits 2 der Haschplätzchen gegessen.

„Du solltest seine Musiksammlung mal sehen“, ihre Augenbrauen wackelten verschwörerisch, „drei Reihen Opern und klassische Musik und dann eine volle Reihe Prince und Panic!.“

Nun musste auch Ludwig lachen und Friedrich erinnerte sich daran, dass er nicht der einzige im Raum war. Minna zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu und etwas sagte ihm, dass sie Christiane eventuell mit Absicht hergebracht hatte. Alles in seinem Kopf drehte sich. Er versuchte sich Goethe vorzustellen, wie er Panic! hörte und brach fast in hysterisches Lachen aus.

Aus der Küche drang Rauch ins Wohnzimmer und er war mehr als Dankbar für die Ablenkung, auch wenn sie bedeutete, dass die Küche abbrannte.

*

Am Samstag war seine letzte Schicht und Friedrich hasste alles. 10 Stunden musste er absitzen, das war fast zweimal so lange, wie normal. Aber am Sonntag fuhr er bereits zu seinen Eltern bis zum 6.01, also musste er das nun irgendwie schaffen.

Als der Abendrush einsetzte, war er bereits 3 Stunden auf seinen Füßen und bereit, nach Hause zu gehen. Dora kam durch die Küchentür und begrüßte ihn mit einem wissenden Grinsen, „na, müde?“

Er stöhnte nur und starrte auf die Eingangstür. Die ersten Gäste würden jede Sekunde eintreffen.

Der Nachmittag war schmerzhaft langsam verlaufen. Er hatte zwischen Bestellungen genug Zeit gehabt, über gestern nachzudenken. Goethe war pan und er hatte kein Problem damit, Studierende zu daten. Alles Informationen, die seine Imagination die halbe Nacht über wach gehalten hatte. Selbst jetzt war sein Gehirn dauerhaft damit beschäftigt, sich Szenarien auszudenken, in denen er alleine mit Goethe war und dann-

„Deine Hälfte hat Gäste“, säuselte Dora und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das ihm sagte, dass sie genau wusste, woran er gerade gedacht hatte.

Er wedelte sich Luft zu, um die Röte aus seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben, und machte sich auf den Weg. Eine Familienfeier, ideal. Er würde den ganzen Abend beschäftigt sein und somit hoffentlich keine Zeit zum Nachdenken haben.

Eine knappe Stunde später holte er die dritte Runde Drinks für den Tisch an der Bar ab und warf einen Blick auf Doras Hälfte. Er erstarrte.

Dora stand an einem Tisch für zwei Personen, an dem ein Paar saß. Der Mann hatte Friedrich den Rücken zugewandt, doch Friedrich erkannte die Frau sofort. _Scheiße_.

Seine Kollegin und Freundin hob den Kopf und erwischte ihn beim Starren. Sie winkte in seine Richtung und wie auf Kommando drehte sich der Mann im Stuhl um. Es war tatsächlich Goethe. Er sah hoch zu Dora, dann wieder zu Friedrich und – war das eine Spur Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht? Nein, Friedrich musste sich irren. Das war auf die Entfernung eh nicht erkennbar.

Wunschdenken, dachte er. Mehr nicht.

Dora kam in seine Richtung und lächelte verschwörerisch, „da hat sich heute wohl jemand in die falsche Hälfte gesetzt.“

„Vermutlich Absicht“, mutmaßte Friedrich und versuchte beschäftigt auszusehen. Der Bartender brauchte ewig, um die Drinks fertigzumachen.

„Never“, Dora schnappte sich zwei Karten aus der Ablage, „du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen. Der hat gehofft du arbeitest heute, ich sags dir. Und seine Begleitung“, sie schüttelte sich, „brrr, besteht auf den Doktortitel bei der Namensnennung. Ich tippe auf Schwester. Oder“, sie überlegte kurz, „vielleicht soon-to-be-Exfrau?“

Friedrich hatte endlich alle Getränke beisammen und warf Dora einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor er sich in Richtung der Familienfeier machte.

*

Nochmal eine Stunde später durfte er Pause machen. Nach 5 Stunden fühlte er jeden Knochen in seinem dürren Körper und seine Füße brachten ihn um. Er brauchte frische Luft. Seine Jacke um das Kellnerjacket gewickelt trat er durch den Nebenausgang und lehnte sich an die kühle Mauer.

„Langer Tag?“

Schiller wollte sterben.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah zu seiner Linken, wo Goethe stand und – _rauchte_?? Der Mann überraschte ihn wirklich immer wieder.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung“, stöhnte er schließlich und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück an die Wand _. That’s it!_ Er gab offiziell auf, diesen Mann beeindrucken zu wollen. _Fuck it._ Seine Füße taten zu weh, um so zu tun als wäre er kein müder _mess_ von einem Menschen.

„Ich habe eine Ahnung“, er hörte das Lächeln in der Stimme des Dozenten.

„Kellnern Sie etwa auch?“ Er grinste, die Augen noch immer geschlossen.

„Nein, aber meine Schwester ist eine“, er pausierte vorsichtig, „anstrengende Person.“

„Ah, das ist also wirklich Ihre Schwester“, Friedrich seufzte und freute sich jetzt schon _nicht_ darauf, Dora mitzuteilen, dass sie Recht hatte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah den fragenden Blick Goethes. „Dora, meine Kollegin, und ich haben uns gewundert. Sie heißt so wie Sie und wir waren uns unsicher ob“, er zögerte, „naja, sie Ihre Frau oder Ihre Schwester ist.“

Goethe lachte leise, „meine Schwester heißt Schlosser. Sie nutzt nur gerne meinen Namen, weil man mit ‚Dr. von Goethe‘ bessere Reservierungen bekommt.“

Friedrich grinste, „kann ich verstehen. Man muss sich den Prestige holen, wo man kann.“

Der andere Mann stöhnte angestrengt, „ich hasse ja Leute, die auf das ‚von‘ bestehen fast so sehr, wie die, die allen ihren Doktortitel auf die Nase binden müssen.“ Er lächelte müde in die Nacht hinein und zog an seiner Zigarette. Friedrich fragte sich, ob er auch Gras rauchte. Er erinnerte sich an Christianes Worte vom Vortag und hoffte, dass man in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte, dass er rot anlief.

„Wir gehen einmal im Monat essen“, sagte Goethe plötzlich und als Friedrich zu ihm spähte, konnte er erkennen, dass der Dozent wieder in den Himmel starrte. „Meine Schwester und ich“, erklärte der andere Mann. „Sie besteht darauf. Ich kann ihr aber sagen, dass wir das Restaurant wechseln sollen, wenn Ihnen das unangenehm ist.“

Plötzlich schaute er zu Friedrich und diesem wurde sehr warm. „Müssen Sie nicht“, sagte er. „Also nicht wegen mir.“ Er meinte es. Natürlich war das Ganze seltsam, aber er nahm jede Chance an, Goethe anstarren zu können.

„Hm“, machte Goethe nur.

Friedrich erinnerte sich an die Weinflasche, die Dora vorhin zu seinem Tisch gebracht hatte und er fragte sich, ob sein Dozent angetrunken war. Das würde einiges erklären.

„Haben Sie eigentlich schon ein Hausarbeitsthema?“, fragte Goethe plötzlich.

„Ähm.“ Sehr eloquent Friedrich. Wirklich.

„Ich wollte das eigentlich in der Stunde gestern ansprechen, aber dann“, er winkte ab, „ist was dazwischen gekommen. Unwichtig. Für Sie ist es die erste Literaturhausarbeit, richtig?“

Friedrich nickte schwach. Er hatte die Tatsache, dass er eine Hausarbeit schreiben musste bislang erfolgreich verdrängt.

„Schauen Sie nicht so dramatisch“, Goethe grinste wieder, „lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen, dafür bin ich ja schließlich da – auch wenn die Uni das manchmal anders sieht“, den Zusatz sagte er eher zu sich, als zu Friedrich. „Schreiben Sie mir, wenn Sie wieder in der Stadt sind im neuen Jahr. Dann mache ich einen Termin für Sie frei. Glauben Sie mir, Sie wollen nicht in meine Sprechstunde“, er verzog das Gesicht, „es sind bald Examen und mein Büro ist Donnerstags überrannt von verzweifelten Studierenden.“

„Sind Sie“, Friedrich schluckte, „sich sicher, dass ich das packe? Das Seminarthema ist nicht das einfachste und“, er grinste, „ich habe ja eine Vorgeschichte damit die Literaturwissenschaft falsch zu verstehen.“

Goethe atmete hörbar aus und lachte, „keine Sorge, das schaffen Sie schon. Außerdem“, sein Blick wanderte Friedrichs Körper auf und ab, „steht Ihnen die Kellneruniform zwar, aber Sie wollen ja auch irgendwann mal Ihren Master machen, oder?“ Er grinste und Friedrichs Gehirn hörte auf zu funktionieren. „Schreiben Sie mir, schönen Abend noch.“

Mit diesen Worten und einem – _Zwinkern_?? – verschwand Goethe in der Tür. Friedrich blieb zurück, mit offenem Mund und einem sehr, sehr laut schreienden Gehirn.

*

„Das ist flirten!“ Dora schrie fast, als sie neben Friedrich die Straße entlang fuhr. Ihre Fahrräder wären beinahe kollidiert, wenn es nicht für Friedrichs Reflexe gewesen wäre.

„Dora pass doch auf!“ Er fluchte leise und trat härter in die Pedalen, um seine Freundin hinter sich zu lassen, doch diese holte auf.

„Fritz!“ Sie schnaufte, „mach langsam! Das ist doch gut! Großartig sogar!“

Er bedachte sie nicht einmal mit einem Blick.

„Wir haben dir die letzten drei Monate dabei zugeschaut, wie du diesem Dude hinterher hängst und jetzt flirtet der mit dir und du schaust, als wäre Weihnachten abgesagt worden!“

Sie hatte recht, aber Friedrich hatte ein ganz komisches Gefühl bei der Sache. Vielleicht hatte er so viele imaginäre Gespräche mit Goethe geführt, dass er nun Angst vor der realen Sache hatte. Vielleicht hatte er auch Schiss, dass Goethe nur betrunken gewesen war.

Er sah rüber zu Dora und beschloss, seine Sorgen mit ihr zu teilen. Er verlangsamte das Fahrrad und glitt nun unangestrengt neben Dora über die Straße.

„Er war angetrunken, Dora. Was, wenn er einfach flirty ist? Ich,“ er schluckte und schaute nach vorne, „ich hab den Scheiß mit Tieck durch und“, Dora schnitt den Satz ab.

„Jaja, du hast das mit Tieck durch, wir wissens alle. Du musst ihn ja nicht heiraten, Fritz! Nimm das Angebot an, flirte ein bisschen, erlaube dir, dich _gut_ zu fühlen for fucks sake!“ Sie stieß ärgerlich Luft aus. „Spring doch keine 10 Schritte vorwärts. Genieß das Ganze! Schlimmstenfalls siehst du den Ende des Semesters eh nie wieder.“

Friedrich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast ja Recht“, er mied ihren Blick, das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht sah er trotzdem.

*

Weihnachten verlief, wie zu erwarten, nicht sonderlich produktiv. Friedrich liebte seine Schwestern, aber eine Großfamilie zur Weihnachtszeit zu haben, hatte seine negativen Aspekte. Silvester verbrachte er, ungeplant, bereits wieder in seiner Unistadt. Eigentlich hatte er vor, mit ehemaligen Schulkolleg*innen zusammen zu feiern, doch dann hatten Minna und Körner angerufen und Friedrich war ihrem Ruf gefolgt.

So fand er sich, am ersten des Jahres mit einem leichten Kater viel zu früh wach im Bett und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen, weil sein Kopf wehtat. Er fragte sich, ob Goethe wohl zu seiner Familie gefahren war oder in der Stadt war. Er hatte ihm immerhin gesagt, er solle sich im neuen Jahr melden. Wann genau das war, hatte er nicht spezifiziert.

Friedrich war sich sicher, dass er noch ein bisschen betrunken war, als er die E-Mail formulierte.

Lieber Herr Goethe,

ich bin diese Woche wieder in der Stadt. Falls Sie sich noch an Ihr Angebot erinnern, würde ich dies gerne annehmen. Falls es für Sie auch erst nächste Woche passt, ist das absolut in Ordnung.

Mit Grüßen

Schiller

Er schaute nochmals über die E-Mail und war kurz davor, die Anrede doch zu „Sehr geehrter Dr. von Goethe“ zu ändern. Goethe hatte zwar gesagt, dass ihn das nicht kratzte, aber eine so informale E-Mail fühlte sich einfach falsch an.

Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, schickte er sie ab und hasste sich direkt dafür. Vermutlich erinnerte er sich nicht mal mehr daran. _Oh Gott_. Was hatte er getan?

Ein Summen holte ihn zurück in die Realität. Konnte es wirklich sein? Er schaute auf die Uhr. Der erste Tag des Jahres, 9.23 Uhr. Und Goethe hatte zurückgeschrieben.

Lieber Herr Schiller,

ich erinnere mich, das Angebot steht. Wie sieht es morgen bei Ihnen aus?

Grüße

G.

Friedrich tippte eine Antwort, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken.

Sie sind ja früh wach. Morgen passt, Uhrzeit?

\- S

Gerade überlegte er noch, ob die Grußformel weglassen, wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen war, da kam schon die Antwort.

Da ich alt und langweilig bin, nutze ich den Morgen, um spazieren zu gehen. 9 Uhr?

G.

Friedrich hatte Doras Worte im Ohr.

Ja, Sie sind wirklich sehr alt – 32 ist ja fast schon Rentenalter! :D Bis morgen!

\- S

Darauf kam keine Antwort mehr. Hatte er es übertrieben? Er beschloss Lotte wachzuklingeln, um sie auf den neusten Stand zu bringen.

*

Er redete sich so erfolgreich ein, dass er nur wegen seiner Hausarbeit am nächsten Tag vor der Uni stand, dass er fast vergaß zu atmen, als Goethe vorschlug stattdessen in ein nahes Café zu gehen.

„Mein Büro sieht aus, als hätte es über Weihnachten einen Tornado gegeben“, der Dozent lachte und nahm Friedrich gegenüber Platz. Dieser versuchte aktiv nicht zu bemerken, wie gut Goethe heute aussah. Er hatte tatsächlich keinen Anzug an, sondern ein einfaches, dunkelblaues Hemd und eine khakifarbene Hose. Die Haare lose zum Zopf nach hinten gebunden.

Friedrich war ein _Sucker_ für lange Haare. Er selbst hatte sich über Weihnachten einen Haarschnitt geben lassen, konnte sie jedoch immer noch zu einem man bun binden.

Er spähte über das Kaffee-Menü zu Goethe und versuchte herauszufinden, ob dieser ihm böse war. Wie immer, war der Dozent unmöglich zu lesen. Plötzlich hob der andere Mann den Blick und traf die Augen von Friedrich, der ertappt zurück auf seine Karte starrte.

_Nicht rot werden!_

Er bestellte sich einen Milchkaffee und steckte sein Handy weg.

„So“, Goethe lächelte, „Literaturwissenschaft!“

Friedrich stöhnte, „ich weiß auch nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe. Ich hätte meine Punkte einfach in Kunstgeschichte holen sollen oder so.“

Der andere Mann lachte, „glauben Sie mir, dass ich auch nicht einfacher. Das hab ich im Nebenfach studiert.“

Friedrich spürte sich rot werden und lächelte entschuldigend, „sorry, wollte das nicht abwerten. LitWiss ist nur so“, er wedelte mit den Händen in der Luft herum und lies sie dann resigniert in seinen Schoß fallen.

„Ich weiß, Literaturwissenschaft zu studieren ist eine Kunst für sich“, Goethe nahm einen Schluck seines Cappuccinos und hob eine Augenbraue. Friedrich liebte, wenn er das tat. Die beiden Männer sahen sich für einige Sekunden nur an und Friedrich schluckte.

„Sorry übrigens, wegen der E-Mail“, rutschte es ihm raus.

Goethe sah ihn kurz fragend an, dann begann er zu lachen, „alles gut. Sie können ja nichts dafür, dass ich bereits mit 32 verlernt habe jung zu sein.“

„Ich finde das ganz hilfreich“, Friedrich fühlte sich direkt sicherer, „erinnert mich daran meine letzten 5 Jahre _Jugend_ gut zu nutzen.“ Er grinste.

„Sie sind ja fast fertig mit dem Master“, der Dozent rieb sich über das Kinn, „danach geht’s los mit der Langeweile. Wollen Sie an der Uni bleiben?“

Friedrich nickte, „ich will meinen Doktortitel machen, idealerweise hier. In Geschichte dann.“

„Schwerpunkt?“ Goethe blinzelte in das Sonnenlicht, welches von der Fensterseite zu ihnen herüberströmte.

„Antike“, der Student kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, „bei Wieland, wenn alles klappt. Da schreib ich auch meine Masterarbeit.“

„Ach Wieland!“ Der Dozent grinste breit, „mit dem hab ich studiert. Guter Mann.“ Friedrich würde liebend gerne all die Geschichten hören, an die sich der andere Mann offensichtlich gerade erinnerte. Aber dazu waren sie nicht hier.

„Ich dachte ja an Fassbinder.“

Goethe blinzelte einmal, zweimal und sah ihn an. Dann erinnerte er sich. „Ah für die Hausarbeit, die Volksstücke in der Fleißer Tradition?“

Friedrich nickte, „er und die anderen ‚Fleißer Söhne‘ haben ja sehr politische Stücke geschrieben, die gleichsam aus heutiger Sicht unfassbar problematisch sind. Ich dachte man kann daran gut die Diskrepanz zwischen Vorsatz und Umsetzung untersuchen.“

„Da müssen Sie aufpassen“, sagte Goethe ernst, „die Gruppe um Fassbinder hat zwar gerne so getan, als wären sie progressiv, aber tatsächlich waren die Ideen dahinter oft andere.“

Friedrich nickte erneut, „Darüber kann man doch sicher 20 Seiten schreiben, oder?“

„Absolut.“ Friedrich fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Goethe nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee und sah ihn dann an. „Also, was stellen Sie sich denn so vor?“

*

Im Januar pendelte es sich irgendwie ein, dass Goethe und Friedrich einmal die Woche zusammensaßen, um über die Hausarbeit zu sprechen. Das war natürlich nicht alles, was sie besprachen.

Goethe hatte es sich herausgenommen, Wieland, Friedrichs Wunsch-Doktorvater, für eine Doktorand*innenstelle anzufragen und dieser hatte zugesagt. Friedrich konnte es nicht fassen. Er saß in dem Café, in dem sie immer saßen, und starrte den Dozenten ungläubig an.

„Sie haben _was_ getan?“

Goethe hüstelte, „ich hoffe ich habe damit keine Grenze überschritten? Wenn ja dann“, Friedrich schnitt ihm das Wort ab, „nein! Ich, ich weiß nur ehrlich nicht, was ich sagen soll!“

Der andere Mann lächelte, „‘danke‘ wäre eine Idee.“

Friedrich strahlte ihn an, „vielen Dank, Herr Goethe.“

Goethe studierte ihn für einige Sekunden, bis Friedrich wieder rot wurde und sein Zeug zusammenpackte. „Nächste Woche ist die letzte Seminarsitzung“, sagte er abgelenkt und schob die Unterlippe vor, „ich werde die wöchentliche Folter irgendwie vermissen.“ Er grinste.

„Sie haben sich gut geschlagen, jetzt noch die Hausarbeit und Sie haben sich Ihre Punkte redlich verdient.“ Der Dozent warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und seufzte dann. „Wie kann es schon fast 11 sein?“

„Haben Sie noch was Wichtiges vor?“ Friedrich fragte so unschuldig wie möglich. Goethe zog trotzdem eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte den jüngeren Mann.

„Termin mit dem Dekan“, er verdrehte die Augen, „Budgetdiskussionen.“

Friedrich zog eine Grimasse, „aua, tut mir ehrlich leid.“ Er grinste, „ich gehe jetzt ja nach Hause.“

Goethe murmelte etwas Unverständliches und warf Friedrich einen bösen Blick zu.

„Sie haben die Deadline für die Arbeit im Kopf?“, fragte er dann. „Sie müssen früher abgeben, damit das noch vor Anmeldung ihrer Masterarbeit durch ist.“

Friedrich nickte, „ich weiß. Sie haben Sie spätestens nächste Woche.“

Überrascht hob der Dozent den Kopf, „das ist zwei Wochen zu früh, sind Sie sich da sicher?“

Friedrich stand auf und streckte sich, der Blick des anderen Mannes folgte seinen Bewegungen und Friedrich war schon wieder sehr warm. „Jap“, sagte er schließlich, „Lotte – Frau Lengefeld – liest gerade das vorletzte Kapitel beta. Mir fehlen nur noch das Kapitel über Fleißers Einfluss auf Fassbinders Politik, Einleitung und Fazit.“ Stolz schwang er die Ledertasche auf seine Schulter und reichte dem Dozenten die Hand. „Danke für Ihre Hilfe. Ich hoffe ich enttäusche Sie nicht.“

Goethe drückte seine Hand und gab ihm einen warmen Blick, „ich wäre doch sehr überrascht.“

*

Nach der letzten Seminarsitzung fiel Friedrich erstmals auf, dass er Goethe vermutlich nicht mehr sehen würde. Er gab die Arbeit ab und wurde von den Mitarbeiter*innen des LitWiss-Seminars informiert, dass der Dozent gerade in Italien war, um eine Gastvorlesung zu halten. Friedrich schickte ihm die Arbeit also auch noch per E-Mail. Danach saß er für eine kleine Weile einfach nur an seinem Schreibtisch herum und existierte vor sich hin. Nicht mal schreiben konnte er.

Die Vorlesung war vorbei, das Seminar auch – ihre wöchentlichen Termine eh. Er fühlte sich leer. Normalerweise liebte er das Gefühl der vorlesungsfreien Zeit. Aber so?

Dazu kam, dass Goethe und seine Schwester sich augenscheinlich ein neues Restaurant gesucht hatten. Er wusste, dass es kindisch war, aber besonders die letzten Wochen hatten ihn daran gewöhnt, Ideen und Literatur mit Goethe zu diskutieren. Oder ihn zumindest aus der Ferne anzust- _zu sehen_.

Lotte nahm das Ganze persönlich.

„Fritz, reichen wir dir etwa nicht mehr?“ Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und stierte böse zu ihm herüber. Ihre Autorität wurde dadurch dezimiert, dass Ludwig ihr einen pinken Joint reichte. Er hatte zu Weihnachten bunte Papers geschenkt bekommen.

„Wir sind ihm einfach nicht heiß genug, Lotte“, Dora kam ins Zimmer mit einer Schüssel Popcorn und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Friedrich seufzte theatralisch.

Sie machten einen Filmeabend. Körner und Minna waren unterwegs, Alkohol zu besorgen und Friedrich wünschte sich, sie würden sich beeilen. Er brauchte jetzt etwas Starkes.

„Sollen wir nen Disneyfilm schauen?“ Fragte Dora mit großen Augen und klimpernden Wimpern.

„Heute ist Horror dran, Dora.“ Ludwig grinste, „egal wie süß du schaust, da kommst du nicht raus.“

Dora ließ sich schmollend neben Lotte fallen und schob die Unterlippe vor. „Menno!“

Es klingelte und Ludwig stand, übermäßig stöhnend, auf, um Minna und Körner hereinzulassen. Die drei kamen ins Zimmer und reichten Friedrich direkt eine Ginflasche. Er sah wohl offensichtlich so aus, als bräuchte er sie. Dankbar nahm er den Alkohol entgegen und nickte Minna zu, die ihm einen mitleidigen Blick schenkte.

Sie entschieden sich für _In the Tall Grass_ – einen furchtbaren Film, fand Friedrich. Auch Lotte hatte ihre Probleme mit dem Film. Sie unterbrach ihren Filmeabend alle 3 Minuten, um anzumerken wenn etwas sexistisch war. Sie hatte damit absolut recht, was Ludwig und Dora jedoch nicht davon abhielt, sie mit Popcorn zu bewerfen.

Friedrich seufzte erleichtert, als die Credits durchliefen. „Was ein unnötiger Film“, sagte er und strich Lotte, die sich bis gerade noch aufgeregt hatte, beruhigend über die Schultern. Dann kramte er sein Handy heraus und-

„Oh eine Mail vom Herrn Doktor persönlich“, flötete Körner, der hinter ihm saß.

Friedrich wurde knallrot.

Tatsächlich hatte er eine E-Mail von Goethe im Postfach. Was der wohl wollte? Schiller spürte kleine, freudige elektrische Schläge in seiner Magengegend und drückte das Handy an sich. Der Rest der Gruppe schaute neugierig zu ihm herüber.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte“, sagte er übertrieben vornehm und schloss sich im Badezimmer ein.

Schiller,

sind Sie in den Ferien in der Stadt? Wenn ja, wären Sie so freundlich nächste Woche bei mir im Büro vorbeizukommen? Es geht um Ihre Hausarbeit.

G.

Die anfängliche Freude, von Goethe zu hören, hatte sich in blanke Angst verwandelt. Es ging um die Hausarbeit? Natürlich ging es das, warum sonst sollte ihm der Dozent schreiben? Friedrich las die E-Mail nochmals und zog eine Grimasse. Sie klang passiv aggressiv. Hatte er komplett verkackt? Unmöglich. Lotte hatte die Arbeit komplett gelesen und abgesegnet.

Er kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer und die Stimmung kippte, als die anderen sein Gesicht sahen.

„Was ist los, hat er schlussgemacht?“ Körner bekam von Dora den Ellenbogen in die Rippen gestoßen und setzte sich auf die Couch mit einem leisen „uff“.

„Ich will nicht drüber reden“, murmelte Friedrich und war sehr froh, dass seine Freund*innen zumindest dieses einmal Mal seinen Wunsch akzeptierten.

*

Es dauerte doch eine Woche, bis er und Goethe sich auf einen Termin einigen konnten. 8 Tage, um genau zu sein. Friedrich hasste jeden einzelnen davon. Was, wenn er nicht bestanden hatte? Er malte sich aus, welche Grauen sein Dozent ihm vorlegen würde, welche Fehler er gemacht hatte.

Umso überraschter war er, als Goethe ihm, direkt nachdem er in sein Büro gestolpert kam, die Arbeit entgegenhielt.

„Eine 1,3? Wahnsinn!“ Friedrich setzte sich auf Deuten des Älteren und grinste.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Friedrich.“ Goethe lächelte warm und hob eine Augenbraue, als Friedrich zu lachen begann.

„Friedrich?“, Goethe hatte ihn noch nie bei seinem ersten Namen genannt. _Hell_ , er wusste nicht mal, dass Goethe wusste, wie sein voller Name lautete.

Goethe wurde – _rot_? Friedrich grinste.

„Ja, ich bin ja nun offiziell nicht mehr ihr Dozent, da ist das schon okay.“

„Ach ist das so, Johann?“ Friedrichs grinsen wurde breiter, als Goethe zusammenzuckte.

„Ungewohnt“, sagte dieser, aber er lächelte.

„Dann war‘s das jetzt wohl“, Friedrichs Lächeln war von seinem Gesicht gewischt.

„Wenn Sie nicht die Muße haben, nächstes Semester spontan Literaturwissenschaft zu betreiben, dann ja“, Goethe musterte ihn über die Tischplatte hinweg. Friedrich sah auf den Teppich.

„Gott, nein“, murmelte er.

„Gut“, kam trocken zurück und Friedrichs Kopf schnellte nach oben. Goethe lächelte.

„Na danke“, antwortete Friedrich patzig. Er war verwirrt, hatte er den anderen etwa so genervt?

Doch dessen Lächeln war noch immer da. Friedrich kam sich vor wie bei der versteckten Kamera.

„Friedrich, würdest du mit mir essen gehen?“

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er da saß und einfach nur starrte.

„Friedrich?“ Das Lächeln in Goethes – _Johanns??_ – Gesicht war Sorge gewichen.

„Ja, sorry“, er lächelte vorsichtig, „Sie haben mich nur überrascht.“

„Wirklich“, Goethe schmunzelte, „dachte irgendwie Sie freuen sich mehr, wo Sie mich doch so heiß finden.“

Friedrich spürte seine Beine nicht mehr, alles Blut war in seinen Kopf geschossen. Er lachte schwach. _What the f u c k ?_

„Sie sollten wirklich aufhören im Restaurant so laut über Ihre privaten Angelegenheiten zu sprechen.“

Friedrich riss sich zusammen, er blinzelte einmal, zweimal und hatte sich dann wieder. „Haben Sie vor mich die ganze Zeit über zu siezen? Dann überlege ich mir das mit der Antwort nämlich nochmal.“

Goethe lachte. „Also ja?“


End file.
